Anybody Imagines REQUESTS OPEN AND HIGHLY SUGGESTED
by JadedRoseXD
Summary: This book is where you can request imagines for literally anybody from anywhere you'd like. Just DM me a description of your character, (name, style, age, etc. you can add if you'd like), and I'll try my best to make AND finish it! And please, if you really want an imagine don't be shy about it, JUST...DO IT! This story is also on my Wattpad @NightcoreFairyTail
1. MUST READ VERY IMPORTANT

First things first...

I

DO

NOT

DO

SMUTS, LIMES, LEMONS, ETC.!!!!!!!!!!!

It's just disgusting and unnecessary and I just don't like it I'm a innocent bean and i'd like to keep it that way thank you very much. I especially hate it when I'm reading a story and it happens without warning and I'm just like,

\\_(ツ)wut

ノ( -ノ)tha

︵ ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)fUCK?!!!

I mean, c'mon, guys. It's like reading po-

You know what? Just don't...

Anywayzzzzzzzz...

Just send me the info about your character,

Name

Age

Style

Any additional details you want to add

Situation (home life, dark past, etc.)

Setting (Anime world, IRL, TV, etc.)

Plot

And about the actual Imagine,

Where and how you want to meet your guy

Setting

Genre (Sad, Lovey Dovey, Comedy, etc.)

Problem or conflict, if any

Any additional info you want to add

And ya...

Also, I will help if you send me a pic and/or description of your character or what you want her to look like.

Welp, I believe that's it (probably not, I'm just forgetting some...) so, start sending me messages in

5

4

3

2

1...

*iCarly theme song plays*

But seriously...


	2. Little Miss Tipton (Zack Martin)

Name: Paris Tipton

Age: 13

Style: She likes to wear pastel, light colored things. For this imagine, she will be wearing a turquoise, sleevless top with wite floral printed jeans. Hair is half up, half down and a turquoise bow is holding the mini ponytail. She has glasses and a pair of turqoise and white converse.

Additional Info: Not super dense like London but a little sarcastic/optimistic (depending on her mood) and forgetful and observant. She has brown hair and is a little tan, like London.

Situation: Gets ignored by family, except for London. Hopelessly in love with Zack (or so she thought...).

Setting: The Tipton Hotel

Plot: Her and London stay @ the hotel and she is treated like a little sister to Cody and Zack keeps acting weird around her. She, on the other hand is hopelessly in love with him but is super shy and doesn't say anything.

{London's POV}

I was getting off of the plane that my daddy sent me on to go stay at my own hotel. Yay me!! Anyways, I was yelling at a cute bell-boy to hurry up with my clothes, shoes, and the rest of my babies when I felt like I was forgetting something...

"Um, is this yours as well, Ms.Tipton?" He stuttered.

"Eww! Noooo!!! The only person I know with a ratchet style like that is..."

"B-but, it has your last name on it..."

He stuttered again. "Tipton... hmmm..."

Daddy always says that when you loose something, retrace your steps. I walked backwards a few steps and realized... 'Wait a sec. The last place I saw her...was...*gasps*'

"It says P-"

"PAAARRRIIIISSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!" I cut him off shouting my little sister's name. I left her on the plane! I can't believe I did that! I feel so bad right now but no frowning. Wrinkles.

{Paris' POV}

"Um, Lon?" I tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. She whipped around to face a young, 13-year-old girl with her bags, arms crossed, eyes rolling, and pushing up her glasses at her crazy, sisters antics. In other words, me. She gave me a quick hug and air kisses and said, "I found you! Yay me!!" And clapped. She then began speed walking to the limo and I followed not to far behind until, "Um, excuse me. Ms. Paris Tipton? Might this be your bag?" I turned around a saw my light blue bag in the hands of a bell-boy. "Oh! Sorry, I forgot it! Thank you!" I quickly replied and ran off and joined my sister.

Time Skippidy Doo!! ~()~

{Paris' POV}

We stopped outside a hotel with big, cursive, gold letters reading, "The Tipton Hotel." 'Geez, dad. Way to brag and make it obvious...' I thought with the second eye roll today. We walked inside and I marveled at how beautiful it was. I felt like I was there for hours when I was snapped back to reality (There goes gravity! Srry, I had too...), literally. There was a man in front of me snapping his finger. "Hey! Are you alright, little one?!"

"Estaban, please stop disturbing the guests..." Said a man, not once looking up from his paperwork. He was short and dressed nice and neat but seemed to have a look of permanent stress on his face. I looked at the man standing in front of me, who's name seemed to be Estaban. "Um, nice to meet you..." I began, "My name is P-"

"LOOK OUT!!!" I was interrupted by to boys screaming. I looked over and saw a luggage cart with two boys my age who looked exactly alike, riding on it. I stepped to the side and pulled them off before they crashed into the tables and chairs along with the cart.

"Hey thanks!" Said the one wearing a vest. He looked to nice and, well... smart to be doing something stupid like that. "Hey, Sweet Thang!" Said the other one. He was dressed lazily with a Hawaiian shirt and some khakis unlike, which I assumed to be, his twin brother. I rolled my eyes for the third time today at his flirtious behavior. But I must admit, he was kinda cute. "I'm-" They both started at the same time but were cut off quickly by the same, short man from earlier.

"ZACK AND CODY!! I should've known you two were the cause of this mess in MY lobby!" His face was even more stressed, if possible, then it was before. He scolded them for a good minute before he noticed my presence. As soon as he saw me, his face went soft and said, "And who might you be young lady? I haven't seen you around before but I do highly advise you stay away from these two delinquents." He said, referring to the apparent Zack and Cody. I looked at them and they innocently smiled and hugged. I silently giggled at their dorkyness and wished I had friends like that.

"I'm Paris T-" But I was cut off again by yet, another scream of the twins names. 'Gee, they sure are popular around here, aren't they?' I thought, sarcastically. A woman with red, short hair came out of the elevator and the twins smiles faltered. "Mommy!!" Cody shouted and ran into her arms. "Hide me!!" Zack shouted and hid behind me. I felt my cheeks heat up but I brushed it off. "What are you two up to?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing!" They said at the same time. "Destroying my lobby..." said the Short Meister. "I am so sorry, Mr. Mosbey, is there anyway I could fix what these two dummy's did?" The woman asked. "Move." He simply said and walked away.

'So that bell-boy is Estaban, that Short Meister dude is Mr. Mosbey and I assume he's the manager, these two are the twins, Zack and Cody who obviously get into trouble a lot, and that must be there mom...' I did a mental breakdown of what just happened when I was yet again, asked my name by this woman. "I'm Carey, and I'm, unfortunately..., their mother" She laughed at her own joke and continued. "What's your name, sweetie?" "It's Paris Ti-" But I was cut off, again, by a girl screaming, "LONDON!!" 'Now what!? And who the heck knows my sister!?!' I thought getting a little bit of anxiety because of all the stuff happening at once.

I looked in the direction of the scream and found it came from a blonde girl wearing a cute, workers outfit. "What!? I mean, look at what you're wearing, Maddie. It's hideous!" 'Of course, what I think is cute, London has something to say about it..." I thought again with the fourth eye roll. But hey, who's counting?

She looked in my direction and then back at London, then back at me, then London again. She then shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk towards me. "Hey, I haven't seen you around here before. What's your name?" She said in a peppy voice. "*sigh* It's Paris Ti-" but I was cut off once again by a loud pop sound, screaming, and a man staggering out of room covered in black smoke.

"Whoa, what the heck happened to you!?" Exclaimed Cody. "Yeah, Arwin," Zack replied. "You look like a burnt garbanzo bean" (I'm sorry...) That was all it took before I doubled over in laughter. "Finally, someone gets my humor!" He shouted again. As I was getting up, my glasses fell off and everything went blurry. I walked forward a little only to hear a small crack noise under my light blue shoe. "Oh no..." I whispered under my breath. I bent over and picked them up. Though I couldn't see, it felt like I broke the center part that rests on your nose (I don't know what that's called). Luckily, nothing else seemed to be broken but they were still very expensive, had a very heavy prescription since I'm as blind as a bat without them, and were my only pair. "Oh no, oh no, oh no..." I muttered again. "Hey, wh- oh, are those your glasses?" I heard one of the twins ask. I slowly nodded my head and tried to make out who it was but it was no use. 'I've gotta find London. She's got a million outfits and accessories so she's gotta have glasses. Right?' I thought. I remembered she wasn't right behind me and probably already in her room. I took one step forward and immediately tripped over my foot. Before I hit the ground, someone caught me. "Pardon?" I said with a smile, trying and failing not to make the situation awkward for me and whoever this was.

"You alright, beautiful?" 'Okay, now I KNOW that's Zack...' I thought before getting up a dusting myself off. "Yeah, it's just hard to see without my glasses and I need find London because if I don't my dad will be super mad and dissapointed with me and these were really expensive and I didn't mean to break them and..." I raced through my sentence without taking a breath. "Okaaaay, slow down, rewind." I'm assuming Cody said. "Yeah, and there's no need to cry." Zack added. I didn't notice I was until he said something and immediately dried them off with my hand.

Z: We'll help you find London but I doubt she'll do anything.

C: Besides, why her of all people?

P: Well, she's my si-

I was cut off for like, the millionth time today by a woman's voice. "And where do you think you're going?" Carey, I'm assuming, asked. "Um, helping my new girlfriend find London?" Zack asked like it was a question. 'Wait, did he say...?' "Girlfriend? Ha! Since when!? You can't even keep your personal hygiene together let alone a relationship..." Cody laughed. "What? Like someone would ever go out with a nerd like you... Besides, she's a girl and she's my new friend and that's what I meant." Zack shot back. 'Oh, well... a girl can dream...' I thought with a small frown.

{Zack's POV}

A guy can only dream...

Part 2? Mmmm, maybe... IDK but I hope you enjoy!! Oh, and please suggest stories for me to write like, I know I sound desperate (i kinda am) but I'm super bored soooo... yah...


	3. Opposites Attract (Johnny Test)

Now, ik what y'all are thinking, "Seriously? Johnny Test? Isn't that a kid show" or something like that but, tbh, when I was younger (ew, i sound like a grandma), Johnny Test was literally my childhood crush. Well, one of them...

I thought he was pretty darn cute okay!!?!?! But to those who thought *cough andwhostilldoa.k.ame cough cough* (sorry I cough a lot) think he's cute... En-freakin'-joy!!!

Name: Jocelyn Teast (yes it's pronounced Test, but no, they're not related so, just don't... even go there...)

Age: 13

Style(not in the flashback): She has yellow hair with dark yeallow highlights. She' wearing a dark green a blue fannel, loosely tucked into a dark green skirt and black thigh-high socks. She's also wearing goldish, yellow vans.

Plot: She is the literal, EXACT opposite of Johnny Test. And though they practically share a last name, they're not afraid to admit it. He does pranks, causes mischief with his genius twin sisters and talking dog, hardly ever tries/goes to school, and is always on some crazy adventure. She helps and is always kind to people, only child (not to mention, not even a fish lives in her house), forced, pushed, and even stressed upon to get straight A's and nothing less, and... boring... her and her life are very, very, boring. But there's one thing they DO have in common...

They HATE each other to a high extent. I mean, what'd you expect? Opposites, remember? He's always teasing and/or flirting with her and she's always roasting him in public, causing him to be humiliated. One day, well, you know him, (and if you don't then gtfo and stop lyin' to yo-self) Revenge! But, once again, he takes it to far which causes her, unlike herself, to cry. But why? She never cared so why did she now? Welp, Johnny was thinking the same thing...

A.I. (Additional Information) : She enjoys books, being a dork, laughing, is very shy (except when she is having/winning roasting battles with Johhny), loves animals, always trying to find 'The One'.

Off we gooooooooooooo...

{Joeclyn's POV}

'And he swooped her up into his strong arms, and gently kissed her on her soft lips.

The End.'

I sighed dreamily as I finished reading the last chapter of my favorite book. I was on my way ho- *gasps* I WAS on my way home until I spotted that the new library was finally open!! I squealed a quiet squeal and headed for the library. 'Gosh, it's been rebuilt so many times I hardly remember what it looked like originally...' I thought as I sweatdropped. Then again, I suppose it would be nice to forget about where I met that flame-headed idiot...

Flashback

I have just accomplished, the one thing no other 9-year-old has even dreamed about yet! I finally got my first, official library card!!! And I'm not talking about those stupid, "I luv you, you luv me" Barney books at school, or some "learning center" for kids, I mean an actual, adult library!!

I just couldn't wait to check out some of the most famous novels I've heard about in Porkbelly. Haylee Porter, Pamela Jason, (yes, these are my knock-off versions of two famous book series. I'm not finna to get copyrighted or somethin) even some fan fiction that I've grown a knack for as of late. I was walking to the library that's a block away from my street when I was suddenly knocked over by a boy with fiery hair. "Uhm, you should probably watch where you're going so you know when to move out of the way when I'm running..." He retorted. "Well, if you didn't want to run into me then stop running, dummy." I snapped back. "And would you mind getting off of me?" He got up and all of the sudden a, um, dog? Came running next to him and started yelling about, a, bomb? Wait, a talking dog?!

He finally noticed my presence, gasped, got on all fours, and barked. "Did your, um, dog... just talk?" I barely whispered, still in a state of shock. "No, no, no. Dogs don't talk! I must've hit you harder than I thought!" He quickly covered up, then laughed at his joke. 'Whatever, I don't buy it...' I thought, annoyed. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to the library. A place where I can be left alone. Byeeee!" I said with fake optimism and skipped away.

{Johnny's POV}

She then skipped away, way too happy then a normal person, leaving me with relief that she bought my "Dogs Don't Talk" trick. She had blonde hair with yellow streaks and wore it in a high ponytail and wore a simple green shirt, leather jacket, and blue leggings. It was like she was trying to rebel against something...

"Um, did she just say, 'library'? As in, where the bomb is?"Dukey said, snapping me out of my trance. "Oh, yeah! Oh, no..." I said. I ran back up to her a and stopped in front of her, trying to stall. "What do you want now?" She asked, obviously annoyed.

Me: You can't go to that library.

Her: And why not?

Me: Because I said so!

Her: Well, that's not a valid reason. Besides, free will!!

Me: Yes it is a... whateveryoujustsaid reason!! We haven't even introduced ourselves...

Her: Yeah, because I never asked nor wanted you too.

Me: Well, today is your lucky day, beautiful! I'm Johnny Test. You are...?

Her: *sighs* Jocelyn Teast... spelled T-E-A-S-T.

Me: If you got rid of the A, we could be related.

Her: Never in a million years would I ever want to be related to you!

Me: I never said I wanted to be!

Her: But you implied it...

Me: Ugh! You're so annoying!

Her: Says the one who stopped me so we could, 'Introduce ourselves'. All I wanted to do was go to the library and have some fun but nooo! You just had t-

Me: Wait, wait, wait! Um, the word library and fun don't mix. Are you seriously that much of a nerd!?

Her: I don't consider myself a nerd...

Me: Then what are you? Oh wait, I know! A nerdette!!! *laughs*

Her: No... I'm smarter than you.

[Slience]

Dukey: 0oF! I mean, W0of!

Her: Now, I'm gonna go to the best place on earth-

Me: *coughdisneylandcoughcough*

Her: *Glare* The library and read my 9-year-old little heart out with no interruptions!!

She began stomping off heading towards the library. At our last, desperate attempt to stop her, we told her the truth...

{Joeclyn's POV}

"You expect me to believe that!?" I practically shouted. 'Either he wants to get smacked or he's really desperate for attention...' I thought. "Do you think I'm gonna believe that there's a bomb in this very library?!" "You will if you wanna live..." he replied a little to sarcastically for my liking. "I'm done." I said, giving up.

{Johnny's POV}

"Fine, be done!" I called, waving her off. "Johnny, ya' know you have to save her..." Dukey advised. "She can go blow up for all I care. She's annoying and I hate her. That's the last time I try to save a girl..." I kept walking but I got this weird feeling. I slowly groaned and turned towards my best friend/talking dog. "I hate it when you're right!" "Heh, heh... heh." He laughed. I turned the other direction but by the time I got there, she was already at the door. Then,

BOOOOMMMM!!!!!

{Joeclyn's POV}

I dropped the door handle, what was left of the library, on the floor. 'Now, how was I not caught in the blast?' I thought but my question was answered. "You're welcome..."

Me: What do you mean 'You're welcome'?!? Why didn't you stop the library from blowing up?! Why was there a bomb there in the first place?! Wh-

Him: Hey, we saved your life! Can we at least get a thank you?

Me: *hmph* Thanks, I guess... What even is this?

Him: A forcefield that my genius twin sisters made!

Me: Okay, suuuurrrreeee. And I'm bighead Jimmy Neutron...

His Dog?: Haven't you learned your lesson...?

Me: Johnny, your dog can talk!

Him: No, it can't.

Me: Yes!

Him: No!

Me: Yes!

Him: Yes!

Me: No! Wait, I mean- uggghhh!! I hate you! I never wanna see your face or hear your name ever again.

Him: We share a name, remember? I'd start getting used to it, babe. *winks*

Me: *super light blush* GAAAAHHH!!!!!

Flashback End

Yup. I still hate him. I checked out way more books than I could carry but it was worth it. The new adventures I read about, the smell of a freshly opened book, the way each page feels as you hold it in between your fingertips. It was all so... wonderful! 'Jesus, I sound like a Disney princess...' I thought. I made it all the way home with no issues. The issue was inside the home.

I looked up to see my mom and dad dressed up all fancy, scurrying to grab their things. My dad was dressed in a maroon suit and black tie, with a white undershirt and black dress shoes. My mom was sporting tye same color dress with lacing at her left sleeve and shoulder and a little bit of her "chest" and an opening for her left leg to stick out. Also, some black heels with light makeup.

"Mom, Dad, where are you going?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "Honey, our friend, Mrs.Hamilton, invited us to a dinner party and I think it was just lovely of her to invite us!" My mom emphasized. I perked up at the word 'us.' "Really?!" I asked beaming with excitement. I've never really taken accustom to the wealthy living and posh life we have but I've never gone with my parents to one of their parties or meetings. I also think out would be a nice time to bring up the plans for my-

"Um, actually I was talking about just me and your father. Um, Henry please explain to Joeclyn while I go pack." She said worriedly. " 'Pack?' " I asked.

Henry (father): Look sweetheart, Mrs.Hamilton doesn't know that we had you because we haven't seen her in a long time and she's already has a boy about your age. We wouldn't want to dump more stress on her by hosting an unnecessary guest, now would we?

Me: *a little hurt* No, I guess not... But mom said pack. How long are you guys gonna be gone this time?

Lucy (mother): It's 'going to be' not 'gonna be.' We'll be gone for about a week seeing as we have to go to the mayor's birthday party afterwards.

LucyHenry: *rushing out of the door*

Me: But, what about my b-

Lucy: Ah, yes! Your family portrait for everytime we leave! Put the dress on we laid out for you on your bed and rush down.

Me: *sigh* Not what I was gonna say but okay...

I rushed upstairs and all the way down the hallway to a room at the very end. My room. It's walls were a lavender color at the top, a white streak in the middle, coming to a dark shade of purple. It had a mini-chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling with a walk-in closet and bed. It was a queen sized with big plush comfotor. As my mother told me, there was a matching color dress laying on my bed. It was lacey at the top and had a small belt in the middle and it came down to just below my knees.

I lazily threw it on and rushed back down stairs, practically tripping. It was all a blur. The picture was already taken and I was standing in front of the window of the limousine. "Bye, we love you! I'll call every night!" My mom said. "But, mom what about my birthday?" I said desperate for them to just drop everything and stay to celebrate my birthday tomorrow. "We're gonna have to talk about that later sweetpea. Maybe when we get back, alright?" Dad said, not paying attention. "I promise we'll call and wish you a very happy birthday. We'll come back with lots of presents for you okay? Goodbye, dearest!" Mom called as the limo drove away.

'But I don't want stupid, fancy gifts and cash! I want you guys!! You're never here and pay attention to me! You couldn't even stay around for my own birthday.' I thought as I kicked a shrub, cutting my ankle on a thorn in the process. I immediately reacted to the sting, falling to ground as fast as possible to nurse my ankle. "Owwie, owwie, owwie, owwie..." I muttered under my breath, sounding like a five year old.

'Maybe I'm just being selfish.' I thought some more as a put a band-aid on my bleeding cut. ' They deserve a right to go and treat themselves. I can't just have them all to myself. And I guess it was kind of rude to just assume I was invited to a strangers house...' I said trying and failing to convince myself that nothing's really wrong. I quickly changed back to my regular outfit when there was a vigorous knock on my door and then the doorbell ringing non-stop. "I'M COMING!!!" I shouted as an attempt to stop the ringing, only for it to continue. "Jesus Christ, what the hell do you guys- Oh! Hello Mr.Black, Mr.White" I said opening the door, stopping myself from being rude after realizing it was a few of my family's secret service people that we never really need unless-

"We're gonna have to ask you to come with us..." Mr.Black said. I've always found it funny how their last names were the opposite race of each other but I didn't want to be rude or sound racist so I never pointed it out. (*coughtruestorycough*)

"Geez, what did Johnny do this time?" I sighed, almost expecting his cute face to pop out of- wait, cute?!?! Ew, never! I don't even know why I thought that!

They stepped to the side, silently leading me towards the second limo I've seen today. Though I could hear them slightly chanting, "We are going to Fiji!" Over and over again. I don't know why they want to go there so bad. It's just a giant beach with hot, sticky sand that gets everywhere and the hotels, well, you don't get very good service to... civilization. I chuckled slightly at my S.S.F's (Secret Service Friends) and got in. I noticed the Test Twins, Susan and Mary sitting next to me. Along with Gil Nexdor and his little brother, who was my age, Jackson. He was constantly flirting with me and Jackson was quite good looking, just not really my type. Then again, what is my type? Not bad boys, definitely not. Not too cheesy or romantic. I guess a bookworm like me? I don't know but I just can't wait to find that special guy. 'He'll be everything a girl could ever want. Handsome, smart, funny, talented. He'll be... perfect! And I'll be the one to find him! He's-'

"Helloooo? Joy?! What's it take to get a babe's attention around here?!" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Jackson and the others looking at me worriedly. "Hehe, sorry guys. Sorry Jack. I was just, thinking I guess..." I apologized. "What'cha thinking about? Me I hope!" Jackson said as he lazily threw his arm around my shoulders. I pushed it off playfully and said, "Definitely. NOT!" He fake pouted while Mary laughed at our antics saying we would make a great couple and Susan swooning her head off over Gil, who, oblivious as always, said, "Hey two girls I don't know!" And winked, not knowing the massive effect it had on both of the girls which was enough to make them faint. I shook my head just as the car came to a stop, flinging us all forward a little. We got out and were led to an underground bunker which, low and behold, held Johnny Test himself and his "obviously non-talking dog," Dukey. They snapped their heads up at our presence and immediately eye-rolled.

"Wow, just look at all of the stuff here!" Jackson gushed like a toddler in a toy store for the first time. "Half of the stuff in here must be from like, ancient war or something." I giggled slightly at his playfulness, knowing that just last week, Johnny had used that bazooka to stop and alien invasion, and that it was only filled with sticky slime instead of real gunpowder and whatnot. "Babe, come look at this!!" He waved over. I rolled my eyes at the name 'babe' but went over to look anyways. But before I could get a good look at what it was, the General walked in. "Don't touch, and all of you go sit!" He ordered. We sat down and just as I did, Johnny whispered , "Do you really just let him call you like that or am I missing something?" He said with a raised brow. 'Was he-? No way! Not him. Besides, why would he care? I hate him, he hates me and that's the way it always will be...' I thought hesitantly before whispering back, "Why does it matter to you? And I don't 'let him'. He does it whether I like it or not..." "Alright, chill out. Just askin'." He said, looking at me, then Jackson, then sighing and turning to the General.

{Johnny's POV}

"Babe, come look at this!!" At this, I looked up a bit. Since when does Jackson call Joeclyn 'babe'? I knew him to be a flirt but... why her? She's a nerdette who's rich and has everything. She didn't need him. She's too hot fo- wait, hot!? Oh God no! Never again will I think that! Deleting thought...

She made her way too sit down and my curiosity got the best of me. "Do you really just let him call you out like that or am I missing something?" She was silent for a moment before saying, "Why does it matter to you? And I don't 'let him'." She mocked. "He does it whether I like it or not." "Alright, chill out. Just askin'" I said trying to ease the tension. I gave Jackson a look, him being to distracted by the room that I've been in millions of times to notice, sighed, and faced the General.

"Susan and Mary Test. Smart girls you two are. But what on earth were you thinking!? Making Johnny something like that!?" 'Oh, Geez. Offense taken!' I thought which caused me to smirk. Then my sister's started explaining a bunch of wierd science stuff that I didn't understsnd. "THERE'S A BOMB?!?!" Was what the conclusion came to.

{Joeclyn's POV}

"THERE'S A BOMB?!?!" We all shouted at once. 'You have got to be kidding me...' I thought. We all eneded up driving back to his house and going into the twins' lab. "Okay, so I have questions that I want answered right now!" I demanded, stressed at the situation. "Why am I even here!? And what made you, Johnny, think this was a good idea to-" I began asking but was cut off by his dog. "Who needs the library when we got video games?"

Me: Johnny, your dog can talk!

Him: No, it can't.

Me: Yes, it can.

Him: No.

Me: Yes.

Him: Yes.

Me: No, I mean- damn it!

Him: *sighs* Just how we met. Good times, good times...

He said as he slung his arm around me. I shook my head but I light blush did go across my face. I didn't bother to push his arm off though. 'I really hope I don't have a crush on him. Him of all people! Besides, I don't have time for love...' I thought as we all gathered around the giant moniter.

~Time Skip to the library because this chapter does have to end sometime soon~

"Okay, the library doesn't open for another hour and the only way the bomb will go off is if someone's enters and the owner doesn't get there until...*checks watch* 10 minutes from now. So, unless we want to stop it, someone has to go inside." I said, noticing everyone gawking at me with a shocked expression. "How do you know all that?" Jackson asked as he looked at me like I was a goddess. "I spend a lot of my time at the library since my parents are never really home..." I said, trying to hide the little bit of sadness that came. They all nodded but seemed unsure about the entire thing.

I sighed. 'I love this simple library so much. It's where I went to read my favorite books and fairy tales, to be alone and quiet, to cry when my parents disregarded me...to think about Johnny...so, now you know. I have a teensy crush on him but that doesn't mean anything. Besides, the blast might be fatal anyways so it doesn't matter. I wouldn't mind escaping this life I have. My parents probably won't even notice my absence...' I told myself in my head.

"I'll do it. I'll go in." I said bluntly. The twins gasped as everyone looked up in shock. "Babe...y-you're crazy! You can't do that!" Jackson stuttered out, worried. "Yeah, for once I agree with him..." Johnny added. "The blast would kill you!" I looked back and have them a side-smile. "I'm fine with that." I muttered so they couldn't hear me. And luckily, they didn't. I got out and walked up to the building. Ready...

{Johnny's POV}

"I'm fine with that..." she muttered, thinking we couldn't hear her. But I did. "This is crazy! We can't just let her!" I argued. "I did this!" "Aaawwwww! Does the Johnny Test have a crush on Joeclyn? The girl that hates his guts and vice versa??" Mary mocked. "No, I just..." "Yeah he does...! Heh heh heh!" Dukey said, laughing. "Here, use this." Susan said, giving me a small pink ball, about the size of a gumball. "It'll hold two people this time." She said, winking. I groaned and hopped out, following her. I looked and the doors were opened. I ran inside but there was a blast.

{Joeclyn's POV}

I opened the doors knowing that would set off the timer. I looked around the library I've come to so many times since I was little. I thought of my small amount of friends that I have, even my family. I closed my eyes and prepared for the blast. I heard someone shout my name, and then everything went white.

{Mary's POV}

We marched through the rubble of what was left of the library. And we saw the forcefield we had given to Johnny. Let's just say... my OTP finally came true... "OH MY GOD, FINALLY!!" Mary shouted.

{Joeclyn's POV}

I opened my eyes and it was just fire and me in a pink bubble. I looked around and noticed Johnny was next to me. "You're welcome..." He said and smirked. I smiled and just cried. And the weirdest thing happened. He hugged me. It was...a weird feeling. I didn't dislike it but it felt odd. I hugged back. "Why? You didn't have to walk in like that." He said/asked. I sniffled and sighed heavily. "Because...because I wanted to be done, I guess. I was tired of being ignored by my mom and died. Being lonely... it seemed... I don't know..." I replied. I honestly didn't know what I wanted anymore.

"Can you believe it?" He asked again.

"What?"

"It's just like how we met."

"Huh... yeah. Except Dukey was with us and you were being an idiot."

"Well, I'm not the one who ran into a building with a bomb in it."

"Y-yeah but, I...I just..." I was starting to get nervous and stuttering a lot because he was staring at me. Like he was deciding something. I'm sure I looked like a tomato by now. "Who's the idiot now?" He asked.

My sarcasm overrules my nervousness or any other emotion any day. "Still yo- mmph" I was cut off by his lips smashed onto mine. I immediately kissed back. This is cheesy, but sparks flew.

"OH MY GOD, FINALLY!!"

This whole thing is cringe like, kms. But it's for you girls. Sorry it took so long, btw. I'm just a terrible writer who gets writers block literally every other day. So plz forgive me. Welp, new chapters coming...hopefully (But not likely) soon...!! (don't get me wrong. I enjoy this.)


	4. Another Dreamer W Another Dream (MaxSh

Don't worry it's not Sharkboy x Max. That... that would be totally different No, it's like a two in one imagine. You could be the one Sharkboy likes or Max, IDC just pick.

Name: Raquel Electricidad Rodriguez

Age: 13

Style: Jeans, T-shirt, combat boots or knee high boots. Rarely accessorizes. Always smells like vanilla and candy. Sometimes Roses and Cream if she wears perfume. Related to Marissa and Mr.Electricidad by cousin/uncle.

Plot: Raquel wants nothing more than to leave to her dream world. To escape the bullies, the pain of her parents death (now currently living with Marissa), and the loneliness she feels. Rosie wants nothing more than to find people who care for her, love her, and bring her fish! She wants to know where she belongs in, well... any world. She's confused. I guess that comes with being created as a dream by Raquel. They're both miserable and confused. When will they be happy?

{Raquel's POV}

"Please stop..."

"Why? Are you gonna cry for your mommy!?"

She was a girl with curly, blackish brown hair and fair skin. There wasn't a flaw on her. Except the fact that she was a bitch.

I started whimpering, wishing Angelina and her posse would just disappear. 'I wish I could disappear...' I thought again. They started laughing, slamming my shoulder one by one as they walked past. Angelina, shoving me the hardest, causing me to wobble off balance, almost falling. Luckily, I caught my balance. All of the sudden, Linus, the school bully (and perv if you ask me), and his crew ran by.

"Who are they chasing... again?" I wondered aloud. Then it hit me. Literally. "Oh God, I'm so sorry!"

{Max's POV}

I was running away from Linus and his douchebag crew. I turned the corner and hid between a wall. They a ran past without a second glance. I slid out and started to run the opposite direction when,

*SLAM*

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" I said, realizing I was laying top of a girl I recognized. But I didn't quite know her name. Something with a R. I scrambled up, embarrassed. My cheeks had to have been red because they were getting hotter by the second. She simply smiled a closed-eyed smile and stood up. "No worries Max. It was an accident! Besides, Linus is a real pain in the ass anyways." I was a little taken aback because she didn't seem like the type of girl who would curse but then again, I cuss under my breath all the time so who am I to judge?

Suddenly, two voices rang out at the same time, "Hey, Short-Stuff/Dream Boy! I'm not done with you yet!!"

'Oh no, he found me...' I thought, miserably.

{Raquel's POV}

'Oh no, she came back!' I thought, cowering behind Max a little. Lucky for me, I'm short so it was pretty easy to hide behind him. Unlucky for me, that's why I'm teased. My height. I'm 4'10 in the end of 7th grade. It's just embarrassing. I'm shorter than most kids, no, I'm actually the shortest kid in the entire 7th to 8th grade. A teacher even mistook me to be in 6th grade. And then came the name calling. "What's wrong Dream Boy? Can't protect your girlfriend?!" Linus teased Max.

"Bullcrap! You're seriously dating that loser?! I know you're a short, whimpering, baby but I'd think you'd have better taste in men then that. You could do so much better, babe!" Angelina protested, adding her annoying habit of saying 'babe' at the end of every sentence. "N-no!" Me and Max shouted at the same time. I cringed at the thought. But on the inside I was swooning. I've only had the hugest crush on him for, like... ever. But he'd never like me back. No way. He's probably into my cousin, Marissa. She's beautiful, smart, funny, everything a guy could want.

The two groups of bullies, boys and girls, began getting closer and closer. I looked up at Max for any sign of ideas but instead, he wore the same expression I bared. Fear.

'Rosie would know what to do. Rosie would know what to do!'

{Max's POV}

The two groups got closer, causing us to go back-to-back. I knew what he wanted but I'd be damned enough to let him get it. I looked to see, 'Raquel, that's her name!' I looked to see Raquel look up at me in fear. I noticed she was being teased as well, by Angelina and her friend group. 'What did she do to deserve this? She's never done anything wrong. She's too sweet.' I thought before lightly smiling. It quickly faded, but came back as I finally saw the back hallway door. Our way out. I grabbed her hand and ran out of there as fast as I could. They were shouting after us but I didn't care.

{Raquel's POV}

I saw him get a glisten of hope in his eye and before I knew it, Max grabbed my hand and rushed out of the back hallway door and out onto the playground. I could hear both groups shouting, "Go after them!" And, "Hurry up!" We hid under a play structure and as soon as we couldn't hear them, Max grabbed both of my hands, causing me to blush, and said, "I'm going to give you something so special, that not even the queen of England could replace it. Promise me you won't let it fall into the wrong hands. Promise me. It'll only be for now." "Cross my heart and hope to die." I replied, looking into his serious eyes, crossing my heart. He handed me a small, brown, leather book. It looked so full that the rope that was supposed to attach to the other side, was loosely dangling off the edge. "What is it?" I asked, letting my curiosity take over. "It's my Dream Journal. It's contains everything I've ever dreamed of in here since I was little." I lightly gasped, one, realizing that this really was special and very sentimental. And adorable, might I add. And two, I had something similar. I called it my (make up a name cuz I'm not creative) and it looked like this,

I heard one of Angelina's friends yell, "There they are!" I quickly shove it in my mini-backpack and ran the opposite direction of Max.

{?? POV}

I tilted my head slightly. Not understanding why other kids, other potential dreamers, her age would try to hurt Raquel. It wasn't right. Just downright mean! I began to growl and go show those other girls some manners but my friend stopped me. "Easy, girl. We can't be seen, remember?" He scratched the back of my ear soothingly as my tail curled and uncurled, causing me to lightly purr. "I guess. But it's just not fair, the way they treat Raquel and Max. So rude and 100% spoiled!" I whisper/shouted. "I know but they have to learn how to dream with there eyes open. We can't show them, they have to remember and believe." My other, slightly more positive, friend spoke as she touched my nose, making it wrinkle.

I sighed as they ran back to Max's house to hide. Me going to Raquel's house, running in full cat-mode to make it easier.

~Waddle, waddle, to the very next day! Bum, bum, bum, bum, ba-dadum!~

{Raquel's POV}

I sat in the freezing cold classroom, me and Marissa sneezing at the exact same time, people giving us weird looks, (not knowing we're related, of course) and my uncle/her dad/our teacher taking worried glances at us, knowing he can do nothing because at the moment, he's in teacher mode. Max, looking quite upset sat down next to me. "Hey, Rocky..." he said. "What's the matter? Oh, wait...!" "Linus still has my Dream Journal..."

Flashback

We were cornered on the bridge with no where to go. The girls behind Max and the boys behind me. "No where to run, Twinkle Toes!" She yelled, causing me to cringe at one of the many nicknames she gave me. "Give us the journal, or you'll visit the dream world!" Linus said threateningly. 'Think Raquel! Think, think, think!' I thought, rushing myself. "Wait a minute... you don't have it, do you?" Linus asked. We both tensed, knowing we were definitely, fucked. "Is it this brown, leather thing that she's carrying around in this baby bag of hers?" Angelina said, holding Max's journal. I lightly gasped. "How did you...?" I began to ask.

"Never turn your back on me, babe. It's rude!" She joked before shoving me. I fell to the ground while I heard Linus saying something about bringing back a 'revised' edition of his journal. I rubbed the sore spot where she pushed me, wincing in pain before letting a tear escape. 'Oh no! Not here! Not now! Please don't cry me! Please don't cry!!'

{Max's POV}

"I'll bring you back the revised addition tomorrow." Linus said as he walked away. Angelina had shoved Raquel to the ground. I heard her wince in pain. I crouched down in front of her, asking her if she was okay. She had a tear roll down her cheek and rubbed a sore spot. I helped her up and she wiped the tear and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." Voice cracking a little. It was honestly, adorable.

I've had a childhood crush on her since... forever but she definitely would not feel the same. She's probably got a boyfriend, as beautiful as she is but still... "What about your journal?" She asked. Snapping me out of my thoughts. "I don't even know anymore." She laughed slightly as I threw my arms in the air for exaggeration. "Hey I never caught your name...?" I implied/asked.

"Oh, it's Raquel. But my parents used to call me Rosie, because my cheeks were always a rose red when I was younger." She informed truthfully. Her cheeks did have a light pink tint to them. I guess she's growing out of it. "I gotta get going but we can hang out at school tomorrow, right?" I asked. "Um, sure, that's fine with me." She said. I walked back home, almost forgetting about today's troubles. Raquel just had that effect on people. And I loved it.

{Raquel's POV}

Me and Max agreed to hang out tomorrow. Can't wait for the anxiety to hit! *Note the sarcasm* I walked home but I kept hearing this voice, "Keep dreaming. Dream forever. But keep your eyes open." I began daydreaming as I walked home. "Stay dreaming. Eyes open. WAKE UP!!"

My eyes snapped open to reveal myself getting out of bed. I opened my curtains to see broad daylight shining through.

'That's funny, I don't even remember getting all the way home let alone in the bed...'

Flashback End

"Linus still has my Dream Journal." Max said, still upset. "Well, it's your property. He doesn't have a right to take It soooo... just go get it back!" I suggested. "Ya' know what? You're right! I'm gonna go get my Journal back." He said with a look of determination and slight anger. "*gasp* Wait, not right...!!" He had already made his way over to Linus before I could finish my sentence. "...*sigh*now..."

Linus, Max, and Uncle, I mean, Mr.Electricidad, started arguing. I tuned out the argument and stared at the unusual and unseasonal, gray, foggy, cloudy, sky. It slowly started picking up wind. Then it got stronger and stronger until I saw a tree fall over. It was scary to see. Max sat down looking frustrated and angry. But hurt as well. He saw me and sympathy was now put into the mix of emotions he had. He grabbed my hand under the desk and rubbed circles on the back of my hand with his thumb soothingly. Seeming to calm both me and himself down. All without saying a word.

{Max's POV}

Linus denied the fact that he stole my Drram Journal. That irritated me. Mr.Electricidad finally told him to give it back. I was so pissed to find out that he drew and wrote all over it. We got into an argument which caused me to almost scream but sit down, defeated instead. I looked at Raquel, noticing she was getting afraid of the giant storm that suddenly started coming outside. I grabbed her hand and rubbed my thumb in circles on the back of her hand. Calming both her and myself. She blushed like crazy causing me to silently laugh, then blush myself.

It was quiet enough to hear the roaring winds outside, grabbing Mr.Electricidad's attention. "What forms a tornado?" He asked the class, not getting a response. "It's when hot air and cold air chase each other around and around and around." Just as he finished, the windowpanes flew open, blowing wind and rain into the air conditioned room. Raquel and Marissa started sneezing a lot and at the same time. 'How do they do that?' I thought.

{Raquel's POV}

"ACHOO, ACHOO, ACHOO, ACHOO!!"

I sneezed so many times, along with Marissa, as the cold wind and rain blew through the windows. Mr.Electricidad tried to shut them but the wind was to strong. After that it was all just a blur. Two people, a girl and boy my age, were standing in front of the classroom. They reminded me of 'Sharkboy and Lavagirl.' The two people Max told the class about previously. "We're looking for Max!" The seemingly Lavagirl shouted. Everyone pointed to the desk next to mine, the one with Max under it.

'Gee, thanks for the support guys...' I thought, agitated with everybody. Then, another crash was heard. I lightly peaked my head over to see...

'Rosie? My dream come to life...!'

{Rosie's POV}

"I really appreciate being left behind guys..." I said sarcastically to my best friends. "But you're hotter!" Said a kid (Who had previously called Lavagirl hot, earlier), who's desk I had landed on. I jumped off and yelled, "Where's Raquel?" They pointed to the back, where the girl was hiding. I looked over my shoulder to see Sharky ripping up a piece of paper, that the kid who flirted with me, held in his hand. 'What's his damage?' I thought but brushed off with a slight blush at the thought of him defending me. My ears perked up at the sight of Raquel. I ran up and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the front of the classroom with Max. She covered her face with her sweater sleeve, looking as red as a tomato.

Welp, this is literally two crammed into one so ima just make this a part 1. It's like a Max imagine and Sharkboy imagine crammed into one and you could pretend to be Rosie or Raquel, IDC but this is now, Part 1. Goodbye! Oh, please suggest imagines for me to do. I'm hella bored.


	5. Another Dreamer W Another Dream Pt2 (M

{Rosie's POV}

"Who are you and you where did you guys come from?" Raquel barely whispered to us. 'Awww, poor thing! She's shy!' I thought. "We come from Planet Drool, ma'dam!" I said in a fake British accent, smiling playfully. She slightly giggled and looked over to Max, who seemed to be asking the same question to LG and Sharky. We both sighed dreamily, me looking at Sharky and her looking at Max. We tensed, looked at each other worriedly and gave pleading eyes.

"I won't tell if you don't..." I said quickly. "W-what do you mean? T-tell who what?" She whispered back.

{Raquel's POV}

"I see the way you look at Max. *gasp* yooouuuuu loooooovvvveeeee hiiiiimmmmm!" She purred. Like, literally purred. I went red instantly and shook my head back and forth. It slowly turned into a small smirk, barely noticeable, but still there all the less. "What about you and Sharkboy, huh?" I looked down and mumbled, "I bet you loooooooooovvvvveeeee hiiiiiiimmmmmm..." mocking her.

{Rosie's POV}

I growled, annoyed with my own dreamer, but looked up and smiled along with her. "I'll say again, I won't tell if you don't?" I say, more like a question this time. She nodded yes. I relaxed and my tail stopped wagging, only to spike at the sound of Sharky drawing Planet Drool on the chalkboard. My ears were ringing and I gave him an annoyed look, causing him to raise his eyebrow as if to say, "What?" I rolled my eyes at his ignorance and watched the conversation unfold.

~Super small Time Skip~

"What!? Why not!?" We all shouted as a reaction to Max saying he can't go. "What about you, Raquel? Please?" Lavagirl pleaded. Her head snapped up at the mention of her name. "Um, oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No. NO! I'm most definitely not the person you wanna bring in a situation like this. I'll just slow you down. Max, just go with them. I'm an emotional wreck and have anxiety and, just... I can't." She rambled quietly and truthfully.

"What!?" I screamed in disbelief. "How could you say that about yourself!? Who told you that? What would your paren-!?" I got ready to lecture her until Sharky covered my mouth, shaking his head. "Mmph mm hmm gam dm..." I said, my voice being muffled. "What?" He said, removing his hand. "I said, 'Your hand smells like fish and now I want fish, damn it...' " I pouted. He just rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Lavagirl came over, lightly petting my head trying not to burn me. "Don't worry, once Planet Drool is fixed, you can have all the fish you want again. No more starving!" She said, positive as always.

Ever since Planet Drool stopped 'working,' the ocean, lakes, and streams froze over. Me, being a fish eater most of the time, was starving for food because that's where all the fish is. It was to cold to be out and about and my entire home froze over, making me homeless. As you can guess, my side over where I live, has already been swallowed by The Darkness. And that's why we needed Max and Raquel. They could fix this. They were, and are, the most powerful dreamers. They can fix this. At least, that's what my bestie/sister figure, LG told me.

{Max's POV}

Raquel rambled on about how and why she won't go. I had my reasons. I can't just leave, ya' know? School, family. I was baffled by her low self-esteem and what people may have told her and what she thinks of herself. That was enough to push me to my limits. I walked up to her. "I'm going." I said. "Oookaaaa-" "And you're coming whether you like it or not." I said, cutting her off. Her eyes immediately widened and she shook her head but it was to late. I picked her up, put her over my shoulder and said, "Alright, I got my stuff. Let's go." I smirked at my joke. "Put me down! I'll go, I'll go!" I gently set her down, only to see a fake pout on her face. "Walk." I commanded. She walked backwards since she was facing me and ran into a wall. "You can turn around." I said. She smiled and turned around, following the others.

'Talk about Déjà vu.' I thought, remembering the conversation I had with my parents last night. It consisted of me being a smartass when my mother said, "Close your eyes, and go back to bed." I closed my eyes, like she said, and felt my way to the stairs, running into a wall. "You can wait until you're in the bed to close your eyes, Max." She said, causing me to turn my head and smirk at her.

{Rosie's POV}

"Alright, I got my stuff. Let's go." Max joked as he put Raquel over his shoulder. *Insert Infinity Smirk* It was literally one of the cutest things I've seen in a long time. And honestly, I SHIP IT!! We ran outside, Raquel and Max soon following. It was practically storming. Water everywhere. Which includes me! I freaking HATE water!

~Time Skip bc I don't feel like doing the rocket scene, Brought to you by... Anime!!~l

I jumped out of the ship in my full cat-form. My fur takes the color of its environment. So right now, my galaxy fur was met with a cool breeze that I had dearly missed, but still needed saving. I looked over the dark planet, only for my eyes to land on a nearby lake. My eyes dialated and there was only one thing on my mind, (Resident Evil reference in 3, 2, 1) my stomach growled, me still driven by the simplest of needs. The need to feed. I walked carefully on the ice, trying not to crack it with my claws. 'All the yummy fish...!' I thought, hungrily as I saw fish swimming under the ice. 'All in one place. How purrrrfect!' I pawed at the ice, wanting to eat so badly.

"Roooosssiiieeee! Here, kitty!"

"Rosie, where'd you go!?"

My friends called after me. I meowed, giving away my location. They all looked on with the same expression I had moments ago. Sadness and anger. Lavagirl quickly took a breath and began talking to the boys. I went back to pawing at the ice. 'Sooooo huuunnnggggrrrryyyyyy' I thought with impatience and me just bring my natural, hangry, self. "He's just mad because you can't make him, 'King of the Ocean' with a fish army to back him up." I heard LG say. 'Uh oh. Here comes the argument. Just as long as they don't drag me into-' my thought was interrupted by Sharkboy picking me up. "If you haven't noticed, the Ocean being frozen leaves Rosie hungry, starving to death. See?! Look at this face!" He said, holding me towards LG to try and get her to agree with him out of guilt. "Why'd you freeze the Ocean? Why Max?!" He continued, giving Max a glare. I turned back into my into my human form, resulting in Sharkboy holding my hips instead. I blushed and removed his hands.

"Its not the end of the world. I can go a few days without food, Sharky." I said, trying to make the best of the situation. "Yeah, only it wasn't a few days. It was more along the lines of a few weeks." He said, emphasizing 'weeks.' "Yeah, but-" "How much time do we have left?" LG asked, cutting me off to prevent another argument.

{Lavagirl's POV}

"45 minutes 'till the darkness

destroys Planet Drool." He said with the spirit of giving up. I gave him a look to stay positive. The girls (and Max) need to have hope that they can accomplish something. And if we do fail, I at least want my OTP's to cannon. Max and Raquel and Sharkboy and Rosie need to happen. It must! I won't stand for anything less!!

I swear, my lava bubbled when Max persuaded Raquel to come help us. It was the cutest thing ever!!! And when it's clear how overprotective Sharkboy is of Rosie and always wants her to be, and I quote, 'Be careful' my heart explodes!!! I could just melt right here.

"Um, Lavagirl. are you feeling okay? Your face has got this weird grin on it and your lava is bubbling." Max said, worried. "Oh, just thinking about love..." I said dreamily.

"L-love?"

"Oh, heck to the meow! We're to young for love!"

"Gross, since when LG?!"

"You just made this entire situation awkward...!"

I didn't even have to look up to know who said what.

Here's a hint:

Raquel

Rosie

Sharkboy

Max.

I laughed at their reactions. I went back to my serious expression while Max asked, "So, why us? You three could've chosen anybody else. To come to the infamous Planet Drool. But us?" Me, Rose (her nickname), and Sharkboy exchanged glances. "We didn't go to Earth to save you and Raquel, Max. We need you two to save Planet Drool.

{Raquel's POV}

Here comes the stress, here comes anxiety. I sung in the tune of Here Comes The Bride in my head. I told them that I'm not the one they go to too save a cat in a tree let alone an entire planet that might not even be real! I personally don't even want to be here. But, Max and Rosie need me and I don't want to let them down. I wandered off to think about what to do. I wish I was as brave as Rosie.

I dreamed her up to basically be the me I never could be. Brave, funny, very pretty, could, can, and will do anything. Popular, sweet, and she kicks major ass. I want to be like her. I want to BE her. I even gave her my nickname, Rosie. "Hey Raquel?" Rosie herself asked, her ears both slightly flopped to the right. Did I mention that I really like cats. She's basically a neko! "Yes?" I asked politely. She sat next to me and asked, "What's wrong? You kinda wandered off and... whoa, you're not lookin' to hot! You're pale. Are you sick?!" She asked.

"I... I just don't know if I can do this." I admitted. "I don't want to let any of you down and I just really d-doubt if I can do this and-and *hiccup* I'm being a bit to dramatic, aren't I?" I didn't really notice I was crying until now. "Oh, come here! There's no need to get upset. You don't have to go. Besides, I'll be there every step of the way!" She said comfortingly while hugging me. "And, on the plus side, with those drama skills, you'll be a great actor one day!" We giggled and headed back over to the group, who were saying stuff about a Dream Lair and that that's where dreams were turning bad.

{Max's POV}

Rosie and Raquel disappeared then reappeared, Raquel coming back with red, puffy eyes. I wanted to ask her what was wrong but I didn't want to intrude or upset her. I gave her smile of reassurance and walked along with the others.

"Wait, where is everyone?" I asked noticing the lack of kids here. "Oh! Hehe, them?" Rosie asked, rubbing the back of her neck. "They're all stuck on Meow'nt Neverrest!" She continued, combining Meow into the Mount in Mount Neverrest. "But Planet Drools a place for kids to dream and have endless fun!" I slightly shouted. "Oh, it's endless fun alright..." Sharkboy responded sarcastically, with a smirk on his face. "Once you get on..." The roller coaster stopped and the kids tried to take the seatbelts off, but only for it to start up again, seconds after it stopped. "You can't get off." Sharkboy finished. "We have to help them!" LG and Rosie shouted at the same time.

{Sharkboy's POV}

I rolled my eyes at the girls. 'Jesus, could they take anymore time away?' I thought as I rolled my eyes. We climbed up and tried stopping the roller coaster. LG poured lava on the wheels while I pulled from behind, scraping my fin on the tracks. Painful...

Rosie, well... not much help there. The neko girl doesn't do so well with transportation. "Meooowwwwiiieeee, I don't feel so good... I feel like I have three hairballs sitting in the pit of my stomach." She whined. I wanted to help her but I the same time, naaahhh!! I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the front so she didn't barf on everyone. "Ever try being considerate?" I asked looking down on her since I'm like, two inches taller. "Wha-! Since when do you think about 'being considerate'!? And I'm the one about to barf!!" She pouted. "Which one of you knows where Mr.Electric is!?" LG shouted at the kids. All of them raised both hands. "All of you?" I asked confused.

"No..." Max began, popping up next to LG, upside down? "They're all upside down!" Raquel finished, popping up next to me. The kids got out of the roller coaster and ran, dizzily. It was actually amusing to watch them stumbling as they tried to run off, finally free. "It finally stopped!" Rosie said, hopping up like her normal, energetic self again. "I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!!!!" She screamed, basically ready to take on the world. I shook my head at her sudden change in behaviour while the others just chuckled. Suddenly, the ride began going up, causing Rosie to immediately go green and fall back into my arms. "What happened to being, 'fired up'?" I asked. She just pouted some more.

"Who's Mr.Electric?" Raquel asked. "Hes supposed to provide light to the planet, but all he brings now is darkness." LG said. I looked up, ready for a fight. "He's taking us up!" I yelled. "Show time." I said, itching for a fight. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Sharkboy, Lavagirl, and the new, Rosie." She was back to her old self again but she still had a scowl along with a low growl.

"What are you doing halting my endless-fun coaster and infiltrating my lair?" Mr.Electric demanded.

"We dont need permission from you!" LG shouted getting a little ticked off. "Fiery!" He said laughing at his joke.

"I dont believe we've met." Mr.Electric said towards Max and Raquel. "Im Mr. Electric!"

LG: Why are you bringing misery to our planet? You're supposed to be running it.

Mr.Electric: *mocking Lavagirl* You're supposed to be running it.

I am running it - right into the ground! Those are my orders.

Max: Who ordered that?

Mr.Electric: No school, no discipline, no rules. And, most important, no dreams.

Rosie: Ya' know what? Screw it.

Her claws came out and her teeth sharpened a bit. Everyone else ran to fight, Mr.Electric sending out his plug hounds and other wires. "Rosie, be careful." I said as I ran off. "Always!" She said flashing a smile.

{Rosie's POV}

My claws came out and my teeth sharpened. Me and Lavagirl directly attacked Mr.Electric. She shot lava while a clawed at his giant screen of a face. "Feel the burn." He went limp and we stopped attacking. 'Is that seriously all it took to be- ' My thought was caught off by him saying, "Sike! Not for real's!" He shot lightning at me and I flew into the middle of another fight between Max and a plug hound. Just lovely.

I turned into a cat but I noticed my fur changed. There was a lightining bolt across my body and I basically looked like midnight during a storm. I distracted the plug hound from Max and had it chase after me. Me being a cat and all...

I ran as far away as I could from Max and basically everybody. It was still hot on my trail. It leaped after me and I was picked up before it could land on me. "I had things under control! I coul-" I began but was cut short by the stupid electric dog jumping on me again. I held open it's jaw to keep it from biting me and electricuting me. I scratched it face and it flew over the edge.

"You're welcome." I heard behind me. "Thanks, I guess. But I was trying to get the dog away from- LOOK OUT!!" I shouted as a wire snuck behind him and wrapped him up. I jumped to try and stop the wire but another one caught me to. "Grrrraaaahhh!!! Let me go!" I screamed, frustrated. And then I got lightheaded. "Don't struggle or it will get tighter!" Sharky informed. I stopped struggling and started thinking of a way out.

{Raquel's POV}

I saw Rosie and Sharkboy get tied up by one of the wires. I looked over and saw it was connected to an outlet. I ran over and pulled on the wire. 'C'mon, c'mon! Work with me here, Goddamn it!' I thought. It loosened and finally came out. I smiled and the wires fell to the floor along with Rosie and Sharkboy. I ran over and helped them up. "Well, at least one of you is useful..." Sharkboy said. Rosie lightly slapped his arm and have him a look to be nice. "Max can be useful! He just needs time. So do I." I tried to explain. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's go!" He said, dragging us with LG and Max. "Some boyfriend ya' got there." I mumbled. "Shut up!" Rosie said with a smile, blushing. 'Cat-like abilities, human qualities, fearlessness, she's amazing!' I thought.

"What'r you two talking about?" Sharboy asked, making us snap our heads in his direction. "NoThInG!!" We shouted at the same time. He gave us a look and said, "Ooookaaaayyy..."

"Did you really believe you could stop me?" Mr.Electric yelled/asked.

"I know we cant." LG said. "But they can!" She said, putting the spotlight on me and Max. "*gasp* No I can't! No I can't! No I can't! No I can't!" I quickly said. "Oh...um... then he can!" She said, redirecting it towards just Max. "Take it away, Max!"

"Show him what youre made of, Max."

Max: What am I supposed to do?

Sharkboy: I told you this would happen.

Rosie: Don't be mean, Sharky.

Lavagirl: I thought he would just remember.

"Remember what?!" Max intervened while we all got captured. "The dream." She says. "Remember the dream."

Max: I dont remember half my dreams. Thats why I write them

in my dream journal! "Where are you taking us!?" Sharkboy demanded.

"Where all useless dreams go..." Mr.Electric answered. "To the Dream Graveyard!" He pulled a switch and we all fell on some sort of conveyor belt.

{Rosie's POV}

He dropped us and we all fell. Well, I of course, landed on my feet. We were on the Passage of Time. One of my least favorite places because... "I think *gag* I'm gonna *gag* throw up!" I threw up over the on the side. I laid face first on the platform we were standing on. "Awww, poor Rosie! It's gonna be okay, don't worry." Lavagirl cooed. "Don't get her hopes up..." Sharky said with practically no emotion. "Well, at least were on the Passage of Time. Maybe itll take us to the Dream Lair." Lavagirl stated trying to keep things positive. "The dream lair is that way!" He said, pointing the opposite direction.

I slowly stood up, my stomach turning itself into a black hole. "Are you gonna be alright?" Raquel asked, looking concerned. "Y-yeah. Just a l-little m-motion sickness is all..." I said clutching my stomach but still wearing a smile.

Max: What's even in the Dream Lair anyways?

Raquel: Dreams. Duh!

Max: *gives her the 'No Shit Sherlock' face*

Raquel:

Lavagirl: Its where all the dreams

that fuel Planet Drool are stored.

But theyre being destroyed.

Max: How?

Lavagirl: Thats what we have to find out. Soon, even Sharkboy and I will cease to exist.

A cuckoo clock shot out, literally making me fall over. I hopped back up, only to be met with a terrible pain in my stomach.

Sharkboy: Max, where is your dream journal?

Lavagirl: Great thinking, Sharky! We can read his dreams out loud and turn everything back to the way it was.

I may even realize my true identity.

I looked down, a little upset. 'At least you have a identity. I don't know if I even have one...' I thought.

Max: I threw it away. My journals back on Earth.

Sharkboy: We really thought you were the answer, Max.

Rosie: Do you even know what the word 'nice' is? Jesus, don't you think I want answers from Raquel about my life as well? Our priority right now is to save this planet. Our home. We can ask questions later but for now, lets just focus on how to teach Raquel and Max their powers and save this planet!

Raquel: Um, Rosie, your hair is turning black!

Rosie: What!?

I didn't have time to react because we started falling. I landed on my feet again, my stomach and hair instantly going back to normal. 'I wonder what that was about...?' I thought. Lavagirl dropped down next to me. Then Sharky with Max landing on top of him. Then Raquel next to Lavagirl. "Ow! I think you broke my fin...!" He said while Max scrambled up. "Sorry..."

I walked over to him and straightened his fin, causing him to wince again. At this point, I give 0 fucks. He turned and shot me a glare. "What? Expecting a kiss to make it better?" I asked. That did it. He blushed like a tomato, scoffed, and mumbled a thanks. I smiled and we all stared at Raquel and Max. "What?" They both asked.

Part 3 is underway so be happy!!


	6. Another Dreamer W Another Dream Pt3

{Raquel's POV}

"Dream, dream, dream..." Lavagirl lulled, trying to get me and Max to sleep. I was exhausted and had already fallen fast asleep. Max... not so much. My dream was about Rosie. Weird. Haven't had a dream about her in years...

{Rosie's POV}

A pair of rocket boots appeared next to me. "I think that it's definitely working...!" I said, finger gunning towards my rocket boots. They were silver with a black lighting bolt on the side. They were practically metallic platform boots. "Your turn, Sharky..." LG said, making me smirk because it was obvious he didn't want to do this. **(basically, he sings the dream song duh and I'm to lazy to write the lyrics sooo...)** "Well that was a total bust...!" I said after LG woke Raquel and Max up. "Well, I don't see you coming up with any lullaby's over there..." Sharkboy responded. "You know very well cats are horrible singers. Who do you think I am, Jessica Rabbit?" I responded with sarcasm at the end. "Mmm, not even close." He said. 'Okay, so that hurt...' I thought. "Don't talk to me anymore." I said walking away to where LG was. "That's not what I meant!" He called but I ignored him.

My ears perked up and I felt something coming. "Um, guys? I think something is-" "Plug Hounds!" Sharky shouted cutting me off. "I knew it! I'm out, peace!" I said as I pressed the power button on my rocket boots. It was a pink power button on the back, which I assumed turned the boots on and off. The lightning bolt on the side glowed a bright pink and they lifted me off the ground before shutting off again, making land back on my feet. They started flashing red. "Great. No battery..." "Sorry..." Raquel mumbled.

Sharkboy: So your plan was to take off and leave us?

Rosie: No... My plan was to take off and leave you!

Sharkboy: Tt. You're still mad?

Rosie: Yup!

LG: Daaaannnggggg! She's so optimistic about it too!

Max: Guys, this isn't the time! We've got company!

Rosie: On it...! (I'm just gonna change it to where she can change into any type of cat. Tiger, leopard, etc.)

I changed into a lion and my fur now looked pink with blue swirls. Great. Cake fur... Not very scary on a lion...

I attacked and bit a few of the plug hounds earning a few shocks in my mouth. They eventually ganged up on me and began to electrocute the living who knows what out of me. My eyes dialated and I roared, causing them all to fall back and short-circuit. I turned back to normal, breathing heavily and feeling a bit dizzy but I brushed it off. I watched as Lavagirl got caught by one of the power cords. I ran over and started scratching at it with my claws but it was no use.

"Hot lava...hot lava..." She mumbled, slowly melting. She got out and reshaped. "Max, Raquel! Dream us out of here!" I shouted. Max dreamed up a giant banana split. I shook my head and realized... we're doomed.

~Time Skip cuz I'm lazy and trying to get this done for y'all~

"I hear, she's the most beautiful girl in the planet..." Sharkboy said. Raquel gave me a look of sympathy as I turned away. LG noticed this and shot a lava blast at him. "No she's not! She's cold and cruel and only cares for herself." I was to heartbroken to actually notice LG standing up for me. I sat on the edge of the boat, dangling my hand in the warm water. I listened to the rest of the conversation but I didn't say a word. "I'm fire, she's ice. We're meant to be enemies. And besides, cats don't like the cold. Right, Rose?" I waved my hand in response. I didn't want to engage in conversation right now.

"Cat got your tounge?" Sharkboy asked. I gave him the coldest, hardest glare I've ever given anyone.

{Lavagirl's POV}

The glare Rose gave made even my lava grow a little less warm. Sharky was almost pale. "Talk to her and fix this right now..." I muttered, elbowing him. He walked over to her and I watched, hopefully things go well. I looked over and checked on Max and Raquel. It looked like she was telling Max about the dream she had.

'I really hope both my ships get together...' I thought.

{Rosie's POV}

I lifted my hand from the milk. "Hey Rose..." Sharkboy said as he sat next to me. I hummed in response. "Look, I know you're mad at me and I just- look, she may be the most beautiful person in the world, but you're funny, kind, and the most beautiful girl I've ever met in the universe. And I'm sorry." He said. I blushed a deep red and didn't know what to say. "W-wow... Thank you. I forgive you!" I said, side hugging him.

{Sharkboy's POV}

She side hugged me and I rolled my eyes, subtly hugging back. 'Glad that's over with...' I thought. Then it dawned on me. "Why did you get so upset?" I asked. She perked up and her face blotched with red. "Oh! Well, you see... I mean... oh who cares anyways? What was that about compliments?" She rambled on, avoiding the question.

"Ahh, so Rose has a little crush on me does she?" I asked sarcastically. She grinned like a maniac but proceeded to shake her head. "Well, I guess it can't be helped..." I fake sighed. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "I am pretty awesome, so naturally no one can resist this charm...!" I boasted, flexing.

{Rosie's POV}

"Ahh, so Rose has a little crush on me does she...?" He slyly asked. 'Oh no. I see what he's doing... don't give in, don't give in!' I thought. But I started smiling uncontrollably and I cursed myself for doing so. "Well, I guess it can't be helped..." He sighed as he wrapped an arm around me. I swear, it felt like I was going to explode with passion and emotion. "I am pretty awesome, so naturally no one can resist this charm...!" He bragged and flexed his arm. I shook my head. "What if maybe I am!?" I finally shouted. "What if I do have a tiny crush on you?! What if I was just to afraid to admit it because you probably think I'm an annoying cat-girl hybrid!? What if you don't like me back!?!" My face went more red than I ever thought possible. "Well, then I guess I'd have to show you..." He sighed again.

He kissed me, surprising me for a second but if course I kissed back. Then we heard a scream, making us pull apart.

{Raquel's POV}

Me and Max sat at the other end of the banana split boat. I was telling him about the dream about Rosie that I had. "It's strange, because I haven't had a dream about her since I was...what? Ten?" I said, skeptical. "Maybe it was because you're with her now! And since your mind suddenly remembered her, it caused you to dream about it?" He said, not 100% certain. "I don't know, maybe it's best to take your mind off it." He added.

I sighed but maybe he was right. "Maybe you're right. I should just relax. Everything's fine." I forced out not really believing myself. "Do you really think we'll be able to save this planet?" I asked suddenly. "I don't know. I've always known this planet to be a happy place where children like us could have fun and dream about anything..." He said. "It's just... I feel so bad for Rosie! Her home is gone and it's the last thing I remember besides her. Her family and friends are gone and unless I can remember them *sniff* there's nothing *sniff sniff* I can dooo!!" I wailed as I began to cry. "Hey, don't cry!" He said as he hugged me. "You cry a lot, don't you?" He asked. It kind of offended me. "Is that what you really think of me? I'm just a crybaby who tagged along for the journey!?" I whimpered as I cried more.

{Max's POV}

"Uh, wait..no! I didn't mean it like that!" I stuttered out. I sighed. "Great, now she hates me...' I thought. She cried and I sighed realizing that if I was ever gonna get through to her and wanted her to stop hating me, I had to tell her. "But that's the problem... you won't listen..." I thought out loud. She looked up. "What do you mean?" She asked, her voice funny from crying. "Oh, forget it I'll just freaking show you..." I muttered and I smashed my lips into hers.

{Raquel's POV}

I looked up as Max thought out loud. "What do you mean?" I asked, my voice wierd from crying. "Oh, forget it I'll just freaking show you..." He said and he kissed me. I was in so much shock and my face went a blotchy red. I almost forgot to kiss back but thank God I did, because not 2 seconds later, we both heard a shrill scream, causing us to jump apart.

{Lavagirl's POV}

I was tracking our course and I decided to check on everyone. I jumped down and was met with boTH OF MY FREAKING OTP'S IN A MAKE OUT SESSION!! "Omg, AAAHHH!! Finally!!" I screamed. Both groups jumped apart.

"Way to kill a moment LG..."

"Aww, meow! I was enjoying that!"

"It's not what it looks like...!!"

Let me give you a hint:

Sharkboy

Rosie

Both Raquel and Max...

Yay part 3 is finally out after a millennial I hope you liked it whoever's reading lol


	7. The Nicknames (Squints Palledorous)

This imagine is a Sandlot imagine based on the pervy cutie Squints!! So.. um... yeah, you can comment if you want this to be more than one part otherwise, I will move on. Enjoy!

Name: Sophia 'Lollipop' Smalls

Age: 14

Style: When she is not playing baseball with the boys, she can't help but go back to the 60's style with a cute skirt, blouse, and other simple accessories...

But, when she is, which is almost all the time mind you, she wears worn out jeans, a random shirt, usually one that shows her love for baseball, and Squints' button up jersey over it and a backwards hat that says, 'The Great Bambino'.

Plot: Sophia Smalls is the twin sister to Scotty Smalls. She LOVES baseball with a passion no one can explain. She was even lucky to be able to play. But not just play, she was one of the best batters around until her, her brother, mom, and new stepdad, Bill, moved away and met the Sandlot crew. As you can imagine, she wasn't really accepted until she got fed up with Ham and his sexist comments. Now she's got a whole new world full of unexpected problems. A beast, a rival baseball crew, and Four-Eyes, as she likes to call him.

A.I: She is not really noticed at home because her mom and dad think she should act more like a young lady so they are a bit ashamed of her, and she is very shy at first but once you get to know her, complete opposite. Like she's one of the guys. She always has a lollipop in her mouth and has been eating them since she learned how to ask for one. Related to Scotty by fraternal twin sister. They have a super tight relationship and Scotty always tries to protect even thought it usually ends up being the other way around. Becomes best friends with Yeah-Yeah.

This one also might have more than one part but whatever. I always look on Wattpad for more Yeah-Yeah or Squints OC's or imagines but they're never there and that triggers me so, other people like me, here you go! I hope you like...

{Sophia's POV}

I looked at my empty room. thinking about all the memories I am soon, like, right now soon, am going to leave behind. The first place I took a picture with my bestie, where my mom and I held a fashion show, where my brother, Scotty, talked to me endlessly about baseball...

Gone.

Forever.

I sighed as I looked at the four walls in my room, a blinding white color that I hated, but would only be seeing for the last time. "Sophie, let's go!!" My stepdad, that I didn't particularly like, called from the car running outside. He was the reason I was leaving. My home. My childhood. My friends. All because he got a job somewhere in San Fernando Valley. Can you blame me for hating him!? He doesn't even respect the fact that I enjoy, love, and want to play baseball. He thinks is should listen to my mother. Learn how to cook and clean, and all that other boring stuff so I can make a great wife. Well, screw all that noise! I jogged out to the car and sat in the back, throwing my salmon suitcase into the trunk. The house slowly faded off into the distance. First we passed our school. Only to see my wild friends had hung a sign over it that says, 'WERE GONNA MISS YOU, SOPHIA! WE LOVE YOU! LOVE FOREVER, KAITLYN, MAXINE, AND LESHAWNA" and were waving shouting random forms of goodbyes in tears. That was enough for me too burst out in tears, right there in the backseat. "Awww, don't worry sweetie. We can still visit!" My mom cooed, making me stop the wailing, but the tears kept flowing and I couldn't breathe straight anymore. "Besides, once this career of mine takes off, we'll probably have enough money to visit at least once a month, Sophie!" My stepdad said, looking at me through the review mirror. "Yeah, but it wont be the same!" I said, frustrated and my breathing had gone back to normal.

"And don't call me 'Sophie', my name is So-phi-AA! With an A. Ever heard of it?" I said/asked putting heavy emphasize on the A. "Don't be rude! I don't wanna have to ground you and we aren't even at the house yet." Mom scolded. I flopped down out of view of the review mirror and laid my head in Scotty's lap. "Don't worry..." He said, looking down on me. "Things'll get better." "And how do you know, Doctor Phil? Do you know how hard it is to start over? Make new friends and social groups? And they're probably not even gonna have a good baseball team. Or, they're just gonna make me sign up for softball... a stupid girly sport... (No shade intended, I have nothing against softball) "Just... trust me on this one okay?" He replied, yawning before falling asleep, making me realize my eyes were about to shut as well. "Alrightyyyyyy..." I yawned before falling into a deep sleep.

~Timeskip 2 days later...brought to you by, my bday next month.

{Scotty's POV}

Even though it's actually been a full-fledged year since I've met Bill, our stepdad, we're still uncomfortable with each other. Sophia just doesn't like him in general. But I guess that's normal... I knocked on the door to his office. It was filled with baseball stuff he had collected and merchandise from God knows where. "Yeah...?" He firmly answered.

Me: Remember you-- you promised you'd teach me to play catch?

Him: Mm-hmm.

Me: Um, w-well, could you teach me?

Him: Yeah. Sure.

He didn't look up once. It had to be the most awkward conversation I had ever had with that man, and I was sure that it wasn't goning to be the last. One day, after the new school we attended, I saw a group of interesting looking kids. Approchable looking but I'm to nervous for my own good. I followed them, letting Sophia walk the rest of the way by herself, only to see it was like they had there own baseball kingdom. It was one of the best places I'd ever seen. They were really good. All I had was a plastic toy mitt my grandma gave me when I was six. My sister was the one with all of the gear, all bought and payed for herself. They only had eight people. A whole team would be nine and I could be that ninth person. The ball landed somewhere close to me and, well... they wanted their ball back.

After about a minute of shouting and me rustling throught a bush, I found it, it looked liked they've been playing with the same ball for a while. But not to long for it to wear out. "Toss the ball back!" One of the other boys yelled impatiently. I threw it but it landed about three feet in front of me. They all had their laugh, except for one. he was taller than the others and seemed to be their leader in a way.

I came home to the one thing that can irritate any kid. Anywhere, at anytime of the day. My mom questioning the shit out of me. "Scotty, have you made any friends yet??" She asked. "No." I simply said.

Her: Why not, honey?

Me: 'Cause I'm still new.

Her: I don't want you sitting around in here all summer fiddling with this stuff... like you did last summer and the one before...I know you're smart, and I'm proud of you. I want you to get out into the fresh air and make some friends.

Run around, scrape your knees, get dirty.

Climb trees, hop fences.

Get into trouble, for crying out loud! Not too much, but some. You have my permission. How many mothers do you know who say something like that to their sons?

Me: Well, none mothers, I guess.

Me: Honey, I want you to make some friends this summer. Lots of them.

Me: Yeah, I know. But I'm not good at anything, Mom. Face it, I'm just an egghead.

Her: Honey... You'll always be just an egghead with an attitude like that. *Smiles*

I rolled my eyes and she gave me a look to go ask again. I sighed and prepared myself for the awkwardness to come... As expected, he denied but then my mom came and practically forced him to. "Can I play too?" Sophia asked, suddenly appearing next to me. They both gave her strange, unappealing looks while I simply rolled my eyes at them. I hate the fact that they don't like the fact of a girl playing sports. What's wrong with it? I also hate how they just disregard her feelings that way. She looked a little pleading before quickly saying, "I mean- watch! Can I watch them play?" "Sure honey, but don't get to dirty because you still have to help me cook dinner. All young girls your age must learn." She said matter-of-factly.

{Sophia's POV}

"AlL yOuNg GiRlS yOuR aGe MuSt LeArN."

I mocked my mother as I walked out into the backyard with Bill and Scotty. Bill shot me a warning look while Scotty just smirked. As soon as Bill turned around, I stuck my tounge out. "Now, the key to this game is keeping your eye on the ball. No matter whether you're in the field or at bat, eye on the ball, okay?" He said as Scotty ran to the other side of the yard. 'He's actually, not wrong. But I could still teach him better. I am his twin after all...' I thought to myself. He nodded, looking as if he was trying to soak up every little piece and detail of what this guy was saying. "Where the ball goes, your glove should go. Got it?" He added. 'That's not really how that works. maybe you should, I don't know, actually show him by...' My judgmental thought continued as Bill threw the ball and Scotty missed. This happened three more times, each more much interesting then the last *note the sarcasm* before the ball hit Scotty square in the eye. "Scotty! I'll go get mom and an ice pack. Be right back!" I said before quickly running inside.

~Timeskip To The Next Day~

"Maybe, ummm, what if we put some of mom's concealer on it?" I asked Scotty because he did not want to go outside with a black eye. "What's concealer?" He asked innocently. "Um, its called concealer for a reason, I guess it...conceals stuff?" I replied, just as innocent. I don't really wear makeup except for some lip gloss and very rarely, eyeshadow or eyeliner. "What'r you two doing in my makeup? You guys haven't done this since you were four! Wait, oh I see. You're trying to hide that black eye of yours. Well, that's no reason to be ashamed. Now go on outside and make lots of friends. And you, missy, come with me. Were going shopping!!!" It all happenend so fast. One minute, Scotty was pushed out the door, the next, I'm in some girl dress that only my mom would get.

She told me that I could go home for a break but she wasn't giving me a ride. I walked passed a sandlot area and happened to see my brother playing with a group of other boys. 'Just look down, and he wont see you, just look down and he wont see you..." I kept repeating over and over again in my mind. "Hey, Sophia...!!" Scotty shouted from the sandlot. 'DAMN IT!!' I mentally shouted. I get so nervous around new people. Like, WWWWHHHHYYYY?!?!?!?!? He came over and put his hands on my shoulders reassuringly and said, "Everything will be fine, trust me!" "Meep..." I said, dropping my sucker on the ground. They all ran over and their jaws dropped.

Me: *whisperes* Why are they looking at me like that? I really don't wanna be here, can I please just go home?

Him: Just stick a sucker in your mouth, answer the questions, and everything will be fine.

I sighed knowing there was no getting out of this, stuck a cherry sucker in my mouth, and nodded. "Alright..." He began. "This is Benny 'The Jet' Rodriguez, Hamilton 'Ham' Porter, Alan 'Yeah-Yeah' McClennan, Timmy and Tommy Timmons, we call Tommy 'Repeat', Kenny DuNunez, Bertram Weeks, and Michael 'Squints' Palledorous. " I got a multitude of 'Hey's', 'Sup's', and a few catcalls. "Jesus Christ guys, she's my twin sister!" Scotty yelled, interrupting the catcalls. "THATS YOUR SISTER?!?!?!" They all screamed. "Yeah, yeah, and Squints is dating Wendy Peffercorn." They all laughed but I just kind of shook my head at their ignorance. "A babe like that couldn't possibly be related to you. No offense Smalls." Said the one they called Ham.

"Though I appreciate the compliment, I guess, I am, in fact, his twin sister. I'm Sophia Smalls. Nice to meet you all. Now, I think I'll be going. See ya'!" I said, picking up the bundle of shopping bags my mom sent me home with. I turned around and got ready to walk out of the gate but Scotty stopped me. "Oh, no you don't..." He said turning me back to face them. "Guys, she is one of the best ball players I know. Well, besides Benny of course. But let her try, please. She'll really impress you guys!" He told them. It wasn't a lie, but I still didn't wanna do it! they all just kind of looked at me, and chuckled. Except for Benny.

"Girls cant play! They're to obsessed with not getting dirty or wearing makeup and playing with their prissy dollies." Ham mocked. "Oh, you've got some nerve!" I shouted, angry. I dropped the bags and walked over to Benny, taking the bat and walking out onto the mound. "Someone give me your best pitcher." I asked/demanded. "Awwww, don't get hurt now! Mommy needs you home for dinner." Ham laughed. That did it. "Hamilton Porter! You, me! Let's go!" He sighed and walked to the pitcher's mound. I took a breath and held the bat up. 'What am I doing? This is so stupid! Thanks a lot Scotty... Though I suppose it wasn't his fault. Ham was the one making sexist comments but I'm the one who reacted.' I thought. I looked towards the ball and noticed the way his arm was positioned. 'He's getting ready to throw a curve ball...' I thought. He threw it and I heard the sound of the bat connect with the ball. It went over the fence on the other side of the lot. I smirked at my accomplishment and looked to see the guys with their jaws to the floor. "Told you she was good..." Scotty said, smirking just like me.

"I-I could've done that..." Ham mumbled. "Yeah, yeah, sure you could..." Yeah-Yeah said, disbelieving. "Well, um... I had fun and I'm really glad I met you all but, I really want to get home so I'll see you guys later!" I said, once again tyring to leave. "No! Youre gonna stay here and watch us play." Scotty said, once again, denying my leave. I sighed, defeated. We spent he whole rest of the afternoon getting to know each other.

Benny is, interesting. They call him 'The Jet' because he can apparently run really fast and he is the best batter they have on the team. He is quiet but somehow not quiet enough so that he can lead them. He's cool.

I already am not very fond of Ham. The sexist comments threw me for a loop but he apologized and we have our friendly arguments here and there. But, when you need him (or when you don't...) he's there.

They call Michael 'Squints' because of his vision. Without the glasses, he's as blind as a bat. When we were formally introduced he kept flirting with me.

Scotty: This is Squints.

Squints: Sup, babe.

Sophia: Um, don't call me babe. My name is Sophia. That's it. I have a thing with the nicknames...

Squints: Whatever, doll face.

Sophia: I literally just said...

He's still pretty cool though. Kinda cute...

Alan's habit of of saying yeah twice at the beginning or ending of almost every sentence is a habit I've never even heard of. It earned him the nickname, Yeah-Yeah. Then again, my habit of always having a sucker in my mouth can't be any different, right? He's actually pretty funny. But I was told that he was the shortest of the group. Even shorter than Scotty. Well, until I came along. As you can imagine, me and Scotty are hardly alike except for in the face a little, our awkwardness, and our love for baseball. So basically, what I'm saying is, I'm shorter then Yeah-Yeah. wonderful... He's also very hyperactive.

Timmy and Tommy Timmons. Some names they got there. Timmy is the oldest, making Tommy the youngest. Timmy relies more on logic and stuff that is more likely to happen then the next. They call Tommy 'Repeat' because he has the tendancy to repeat everything Timmy says. Its adorable how he looks up to him. Except for when this happens...

Timmy: That's just not scientifically possible.

Tommy: Yeah, not scientifically possible.

Timmy: Shut up, Tommy!

Tommy: Shut u- wait... *gasps* That's mean! *dragging out the mean*

Kenny is like, really into the sixties. Style and everything. Like I said, I don't mind taking a blast from the past but this kid is too much. But he makes me laugh at his actions. He is also a really good baseball player. All of them are. He's cool too...

Or was it Bertram who was really into the sixties? Believe it or not, I get their personalities confused all the time and I have no idea why... But as far as I'm concerened, he's chill.

I checked the time and it was near around 7:00 at night. We soon found out that everybody lives reletivaly close to each other, and Squints lives right next door. So it was just the three of us walking home. It was basically the two boys talking while I walked a little further ahead. I'm surprised the shopping bags weren't weighing me down. Or they are just walking slow. We stopped in front of our house and the boys said bye to each other. Scotty took my bags and made his way into the house. "Hey, um... Sophie..." Squints said, stopping me. "It's Sophi-AA!" I said putting emphizize on the A. "I know." He said smugly. "Just wanted to let you know you did good today. Imppressive." He said, I replied with a 'Thank you' and we parted ways, only for him to shout across the yard on his doorstep, "See ya' tomorrow, doll face!!" I cringed at the nickname and told him once again, that Sophia is my name and that I hate it when people call me otherwise. "By the way, your glasses make you look cuter than you already are!" I said before walking in the house, leaving him a blushing mess.

Part 2

Yes

No

Maybe So?

Hope you liked!


End file.
